


Collector's Edition

by alykapedia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alykapedia/pseuds/alykapedia
Summary: It all starts because Yuuri's thirst is very much real and his fans are very, very supportive of their #BestBoy.





	Collector's Edition

**Author's Note:**

> For Pickle, who I hope isn't tired of my writing yet HAHAHA u know what u did. Inspired by a JP comic we screamed about a while back where Yuuri gets thrown a bunch of Viktor merch and ends up bringing them to the Kiss & Cry. And then we kinda escalated with the whole "what if they met because Viktor sees Yuuri clutching a body pillow of him?!" and I started a bunch of social media blurbs and then Pickle drew art for it and the rest, as they say, is history
> 
> So yeah. I honestly just wanted to post something because I've been working on stuff for zines and commissions that I obviously can't post yet so HAHA IM SORRY IF THIS IS TERRIBAD
> 
> ALSO do click on the one link here, bc then you can marvel at Pickle's art.

_Katsuki Yuuri Retweeted_

**ISU Figure Skating**  @ISU_Figure  
What we are seeing here is poetry in motion. @v_nikiforov showing us just why he’s the reigning European Champion!

[image description: a gif of Viktor Nikiforov’s quad flip.]

980 Retweets              1.1k Likes

***

 _Katsuki Yuuri Retweeted_  

 **RAW ME VIKTOR**  @vicnicisthicc  
HNNNNGH I WOULD LIKE TO THANK NOT ONLY GOD BUT ALSO JESUS FOR VIKTOR NIKIFOROV’S COSTUME THIS SEAOSN BC JAHSDJKHASKJD HOLYFCK

[image description: a series of photos showcasing Viktor Nikiforov’s costume for his FS; the last photo is a very close-up view of what seems to be Nikiforov’s crotch.]

4.5k Retweets             5.6k Likes

***

_Katsuki Yuuri Retweeted_

**Christophe Giacometti**  @christophe_gc  
Dinner with the most beautiful man in my life. Oh, and @v_nikiforov’s there too.

[image description: a group photo of Christophe Giacometti with boyfriend Mathieu Muller, and Viktor Nikiforov standing in front of a restaurant.]

345 Retweets              672 Likes

 

.

 

It all starts at Four Continents.

Yuuri’s not really sure what it is that he picks up from the torrent of flowers and miscellaneous gifts the spectators and fans are throwing onto the ice. He just knows that it’s soft and is a familiar combination of red and silver that reminds him of Viktor Nikiforov’s Olympic tracksuit. Whatever it is also makes an entire group of fans shriek in delight when they see him pick it up, so it’s probably something fan-made, and the thought has him cradling the pillow-like thing to his chest protectively as he makes his way to the boards where Celestino is waiting.

“Bravo, Yuuri! That’s the strongest I’ve seen you skate it!” Celestino booms, ushering him off of the ice with a hand on his shoulders.

Even without his glasses, Yuuri can see his coach’s wide, ecstatic grin and finds himself smiling as well, because other than his under rotated quad toe, Yuuri knows that he skated as well as he possibly could. “ _Grazie_ , coach.”

 “Ah,” Celestino starts before pointing an accusing finger at him. “But don’t think I didn’t notice you changing that last jump combination. I have half a mind to ban you from doing quads after that stunt.”

“Sorry,” he replies, a bald-faced lie, before turning away to accept the skate guards someone hands him. He’s about to bend over and put them on, when he remembers the pillow he’s still carrying. The smart thing to do would be to put it down on the nearby bench, but instead of doing just that, Yuuri turns to Celestino and holds out the pillow. “Coach, can you—um—”

Shaking his head, Celestino reaches over to take the pillow. “Go put your skate guards on, Yuuri,” he says, before making a contemplative sound as Yuuri secures the skate guards over his skates. “Well, now,” Celestino begins with a little chuckle, and Yuuri can only watch in bemusement as the older man turns the pillow in his hands. “Your fans sure do know just what it is you like.”  

“Huh?”

 

.

 

**phichit+chu**

[image description: a photo of Yuuri Katsuki staring into the distance and hugging what looks like a stylized pillow version of Viktor Nikiforov.]

_967 likes_

**phichit+chu**  Okay. So. I’m just gonna leave this here. I see you, Yuuri’s fans. I see you.

***

**katsudaddy**

[image description: a blurry group photo of all the Men’s Singles competitors for Four Continents. Someone has drawn a red circle around the pillow Yuuri Katsuki is holding.]

_341 likes_

**katsudaddy**  Alright, which of y’all THREW A VIKTOR PILLOW AT MY SON??? @princessaxel @katsuki-fc @skatemama I KNOW Y’ALL WATCHED 4CC  
**skatemama**  i admit to nothing but you’re all welcome  
**vicnicisthicc**  omg @skatemama where did you get that pillow? aksing for a friend. its me. im the friend.

_view all comments_

***

**vicnicisthicc**

[image description: a photo of Yuuri Katsuki in the Kiss & Cry looking determinedly at the camera. He’s holding onto a pillow that looks like Viktor Nikiforov.]

_678 likes_

**vicnicisthicc**  tfw u thought u were the biggest viktor stan but then yuuri katsuki goes and does this  
**binchpls**  ICONIC  
**quadaxels** KATSUKI IS THE BIGGEST VIKTOR STAN THIS IS FACT

 _view all comments_   

.

 

“Oh god,” Yuuri breathes out, eyes wide behind his glasses.

It’s the day of the gala, and Yuuri is sincerely considering not attending after watching a video of himself clutch at a pillow that looks like a stylized version of Viktor Nikiforov at the Kiss & Cry. Yuuri can never, ever show his face in public again. He’ll just quit skating and spend the rest of his days inside his bedroom back in Hasetsu where he doesn’t have to see other people.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” He demands, throwing a pillow at Phichit who just dodges and rolls his eyes. “Phichit!”

“What? You wouldn’t let go of the thing!” Phichit says, scrolling through his Instagram feed. “I figured you knew what it was.” He adds, and it’s such a blatant lie because they both know just how bad Yuuri’s eyesight is without his glasses.

Letting out an aggrieved shriek, Yuuri buries his face into the pillow that started it all—which he doesn’t have the heart to get rid of even with all the trouble it’s brought him. Because a fan took time and effort to make it and totally not because it looks like Viktor.

“I didn’t know! Why would anyone even throw me a—a—”

“A Viktor pillow?” Phichit supplies helpfully, making the blush on Yuuri’s face burn impossibly brighter.

“Yes!”

“Oh geez, I don’t know, Yuuri,” Phichit starts, affecting a thoughtful expression. “Maybe because you’ve been doing nothing but retweeting anything and everything about Viktor Nikiforov for the past week?” Only because Yuuri has been a bag of nerves for the entirety of Four Continents and looking at articles about Euros (read: Viktor Nikiforov) helped calm him down. “And it’s not as if you’ve made it a secret that you’re a big fan. There are like, maybe a hundred video compilations of you waxing poetic about Viktor Nikiforov.”

Yuuri groans.

“Look at it this way, your fans are helping you complete your collection.”

“Shut  _up_.”

.

 

_Mila Babicheva and Phichit Chulanont Retweeted_

**MY LORD AND SAVIOR YUURI KATSUKI**  @alyyyyy  
HELLO OHMYGOD KATSUKI YUURI JUST PICKED UP THE VIKTOR DAKI MY LIFE IS MADESJADHJKASHD

[video description: a shaky video showing Yuuri Katsuki skating towards a pillow and picking it up. As he does so, someone behind the camera starts shrieking.]

568 Retweets              896 Likes

***

 **Mila Babicheva**  @mila_babicheva  
LRT!! @katsuki_yuuri has the BEST fans ever omg

             **Sara Crispino** @sara_crispino  
            Replying to @mila_babicheva  
            but have you seen the kiss and cry video?

                         **Mila Babicheva**  @mila_babicheva  
                        Replying to @sara_crispino  
                        I JUST WATCHED IT AND OHMYGOD he’s so adorable and I feel so attacked

***

**mari.ktsk**

[[image description: a photo of Yuuri Katsuki in the Kiss & Cry. He looks like he’s fallen asleep in the middle of waiting for his scores and he’s cuddling what appears to be a body pillow with a photo of Viktor Nikiforov in his iconic Calvin Klein ad printed on it.]](https://twitter.com/picklestpickle/status/963074614497718272)

_1.2k likes_

**mari.ktsk** This is the most accurate picture they’ve taken of you, @katsuki-yuuri  
**icecastlemadonna**  wwwwww it looks really well made, yuuri!! i don’t think you have this one yet  
**phichit+chu** you’re the best, @mari.ktsk  
**mari.ktsk**  @phichit+chu, thanks, i try  
**katsuki-yuuri**  YOURE ALL TERRIBLE

_view all comments_

 

.

 

“Mila.”

“Viktor.”

The last time Viktor had given (read: bribed) Mila a (contraband) chocolate bar, he’d been twenty-one and Mila had been twelve and had taken said chocolate bar with great aplomb, as if she wasn’t as desperate for chocolate like the rest of her peers. This impressive show of control is what endeared her to Viktor and Georgi all those years ago, and she shows that same great finesse now as she quickly stashes the chocolate inside her jacket and invites him to sit down across from her.

“If you want me to steal Yakov’s keys again,” Mila starts, lowering her voice as she leans over her steepled fingers. “It’s gonna cost you another chocolate bar and your skincare routine because I’m not as tiny as I used to be so it’s gonna be harder to sneak inside Yakov’s office.”

“I’m not here to ask you to steal Yakov’s keys.” But Viktor takes note of the increase in Mila’s rates all the same because it’s always good to have someone who can steal Yakov’s keys. “What do you know about Yuuri Katsuki?” He asks, because aside from Chris, who would no doubt interrogate him first before giving him any sort of information, Mila seems to be very knowledgeable about the elusive Japanese skater who’s quickly turning into Viktor’s newest obsession.

Mila purses her lips, crossing her arms across her chest before making a show of assessing him like they haven’t been rinkmates for  _years_. What the hell. “What do  _you_  know about Yuuri Katsuki?” She returns imperiously.

“Mila!” Viktor groans, before quickly acquiescing when Mila continues to stare him down. “Fine. He’s Japan’s ace,” he starts, ticking each item off with a finger. “He has beautiful step sequences and his spins might actually be better than mine.” A conclusion Viktor had reached after watching Katsuki’s FS at the 4CC where he’d netted a silver, losing only to Cao Bin by two points. “But his jumps need a lot of work.”

“And?” Mila prompts with an impish little smile.

“And he’s cute and apparently a fan?”

“ _And?_ ”

And his butt is  _glorious_.

It may, in fact, be the best butt Viktor has ever seen in his life. Which is saying something because figure skaters were known to have fantastic butts. But he’s not about to tell Mila that so he just raises his eyebrow back at her until Mila sighs and whips out her phone and begins to fiddle with it.

After a few seconds, his phone beeps with a message alert just as Mila looks up from hers with a satisfied smile. “There. I sent you Yura’s carefully curated playlist of Yuuri’s skates and practice videos,” she says, nodding, and continues, “and another playlist of Yuuri’s interviews where he mentions you.”

“Yura?” Because the last person Viktor expects to have a carefully curated playlist of Katsuki’s skates is Yakov’s tiniest problem child.

“He’s a big fan,” Mila says with a wink. “But don’t tell him I told you that.”

Miming closing a zipper over his mouth, Viktor winks back. “My lips are sealed. Thanks, Mila,” he says, waving a hand goodbye as he stands. He’s only managed to turn on his heels before Mila is lunging over the table to grab at his jacket.

“Mila—”

“ _Don’t watch his 2014 exhibition skate in public_ ,” Mila hisses out in a single breath, eyes wide in warning.

Viktor’s almost afraid to ask. “Why?”

“Just. Trust me. Or better yet, ask Christophe Giacometti.”

           

.

 

**CHRIS GIACOMETTI REACTION TO KATSUKI YUURI 2014 EX SKATE**

1,197,721 views

[video description: the first few seconds of the video shows Yuuri Katsuki’s 2014 EX Skate “How to be a Heartbreaker” before the camera pans over to Chris Giacometti, who visibly adjusts the crotch of his costume.]

 **itsbrendanbitch**                                                                                                         Subscribe

Published October 14, 2014

#DICKGATE IS REAL AND YOU’RE ALL WELCOME  
but also same, chris, same

***

_Viktor Nikiforov Liked_

**Phichit Chulanont** @phichit_chu  
Afternoon practice with the #bestboy @katsuki_yuuri!!

[video description: a one-minute video of Yuuri Katsuki doing compulsory figures on the ice. His edges are sharp and his form is graceful.]

784 Retweets              980 Likes

***

_Viktor Nikiforov Liked_

**Phichit Chulanont**  @phichit_chu  
Sun’s out, guns out!!

[image description: a mirror selfie of Phichit Chulanont and Yuuri Katsuki inside a gym. They’re both wearing muscle tanks; Phichit is flexing at the camera while an amused Yuuri drinks from a water bottle.]

1k Retweets                1.5k Likes

             **Leo de la Iglesia**  @leodelaig  
            Replying to @phichit_chu  
            dude, what are you even flexing?

                         **Phichit Chulanont**  @phichit_chu  
                        Replying to @leodelaig  
                        I can’t take this kind of blasphemy

 **Guang-hong Ji**  @_guanghongji_  
            Replying to @phichit_chu  
            next to @katsuki_yuuri’s actual guns, this is just really sad :’((

 **Phichit Chulanont** @phichit_chu  
                        Replying to @_guanghongji_  
                        why must you hurt me like this???

***

**phichit+chu**

[video description: a two-minute video of Yuuri Katsuki lying down on the floor with a barrage of puppies swarming over him. He’s laughing openly and is trying to pet all the puppies at once.]

_6.3k likes_

**phichit+chu** found @katsuki-yuuri like this #dogwhisperer #allthepuppieslovehim #DetroitAnimalShelter  
**v-nikiforov**  SO CUTE!!  
**mila.babicheva**  for the sake of science, who are you referring to, @v-nikiforov?  
**v-nikiforov**  @mila.babicheva All of them of course! But mostly @katsuki-yuuri who I think I’d like to take home.             
**phichit+chu**  I cannot believe what I’m reading with my own two eyes

_view all comments_

.

 

 

> **Chris Giacometti**
> 
> What are your intentions on Yuuri?
> 
>  
> 
> My what?
> 
> Are you giving me the shovel talk?
> 
>  
> 
> Do I need to give you the shovel talk?
> 
> What? No! Also, how is it that everyone  
>   knows Yuuri Katsuki and I’m only finding  
>   out about him now?
> 
> Have you seen his Carmen skate?
> 
> Yuuri’s shy.
> 
> And I skated against him, Viktor.
> 
> Of course, I’ve seen it.
> 
> I’ve had very vivid fantasies about it.
> 
> How has he not made it to the GPF yet?
> 
> Nerves.
> 
> You should watch his practice skates.  
>  Pretty sure he could give even you a run  
>  for your money.
> 
> How do I talk to him, Chris?  
>  I’ve sent requests to all his SNS accounts  
>  by now and he hasn't accepted them
> 
> Sucks for you.
> 
> But you’re not really missing out. Yuuri  
>  doesn't post much.
> 
> But I want to talk to him!
> 
> Just try and get his attention then. That’s  
>  what I did. I grabbed his ass back in juniors  
>  and now we chat and he lets me send him  
>  Pictures of my cat and ply him with drinks

YOU GRABBED HIS ASS?!

.

 

 **Viktor Nikiforov** @v_nikiforov  
Katsuki Yuuri’s triple axels are a thing of beauty!

[image description: a stop-motion capture of Yuuri Katsuki performing a triple axel.]

1.2k Retweets             4.7k Likes

***

 **Viktor Nikiforov** @v_nikiforov  
Is it just me or is it really hard to get merch of #YuuriKatsuki?

912 Retweets              3.1k Likes

             **Christophe Giacometti** @christophe_gc  
            Replying to @v_nikiforov  
            I’m so proud of your attempt to be subtle about this by not tagging Yuuri’s account.

                         **Viktor Nikiforov** @v_nikiforov  
                        Replying to @christophe_gc  
                        Shut UP

 **MY LORD AND SAVIOR YUURI KATSUKI**  @alyyyyy  
            Replying to @v_nikiforov  
            not just you!! It’s really really hard to get ahold of merch TT^TT also if you’re not already, go and follow @yutopia_akatsuki because they sometimes sell             limited editionl merch especially after competitions

                         **Viktor Nikiforov**  @v_nikiforov  
                       Replying to @alyyyyy  
                       Thank you so much!

             **B R E N D A N**  @itsbrendanbitch  
            Replying to @v_nikiforov  
            The official stores are almost always sold out but you can try out this site: bit.ly/78sadY

                         **Viktor Nikiforov**  @v_nikiforov  
                       Replying to @itsbrendanbitch  
                       I just bought a few things from here so thank you!

             **Katsuki Yuuri Fanclub** @katsuki_fc  
            Replying to @v_nikiforov  
            There’s also a LOT of stuff for auction, but you have to be really quick because they can get super competitive.

 **Viktor Nikiforov**  @v_nikiforov  
                       Replying to @katsuki_fc  
                       Thank you! I’ll definitely be watching out for them!

***

**v-nikiforov**

[image description: a selfie of Viktor Nikiforov with Makkachin on a couch. They’re inside Viktor’s St. Petersburg apartment.]

_5.4 likes_

**v-nikiforov**  good morning!  
**phichit+chu**  oh my god

_view all comments_

 ***

**katsudaddy**

[image description: a screenshot of someone’s instagram profile showing Viktor Nikiforov and his dog. Someone has drawn a crude circle around what looks like a small figurine on the side table.]

_981 likes_

**katsudaddy**  @skatemama @katsuki-fc IS IS JUST ME OR IS THAT A YUURI FIGURINE ON VIKTOR’S DESK???????  
**skatemama**  definitely a yuuri figurine. it’s the figuarts one. viktor’s been asking on twitter where to get merch of our son  
**katsudaddy**  asjdhajksdhjkash WHAT

 _view_   _all comments_

 

.

 

It all really, really starts at the NHK Trophy. 

Specifically, during the ambush interview an enterprising, young reporter gets with Viktor, who had been in the middle of sneaking off to his hotel room. They go through the usual set of questions— _How do you feel about your program? What’s it like winning gold again? What are your plans for this season?_ —and Viktor easily goes through his collection of rehearsed answers while nonchalantly carrying four plushies and a body pillow of Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor’s about to say his goodbyes when the reporter finally asks about the body pillow he’s holding onto like a lifeline.

“Is that a body pillow of skater Katsuki?”

The thing is, Viktor’s been in the business long enough to know better than to run his mouth in front of reporters. But he’s high on adrenaline still, and too excited to take a photo of his preliminary haul (he’d asked to have the rest brought to his room) to be mindful of his words, so he ends up putting his foot inside his mouth.

“It is! Isn’t it great?” He asks, eagerly showing off the the pillow which has a picture of Yuuri Katsuki wearing the costume for his 2014 EX skate printed on it. He’d almost squealed in delight when he’d seen it earlier, because months of internet research had told him of its rarity, and he’d honestly been more ecstatic about receiving it than his gold medal.

The reporter doesn’t miss a beat. “It’s very well made,” she agrees.

“It’s very cuddly too.” Viktor punctuates the statement by squeezing the pillow, before he adds, with a wink to the camera, “but I think I’d like to try the real thing.”

***

“— _think I’d like to try the real thing_.”

“What—what does that even mean?!”

By now, Yuuri has watched the interview a total of fourteen times. He’s maybe memorized the entire thing already and can recite it verbatim. However, he still can’t make heads or tails of what’s actually happening. Yuuri’s not even sure if what’s happening is real and not a byproduct of the coffee and energy drink combo he’d chugged earlier. He’s hoping that his fifteenth rewatch will help shed some light on things, but before he can click on the button again, Phichit is taking his laptop away.

“I think it means that Viktor Nikiforov just asked you out, Yuuri,” Phichit says, deftly putting the laptop to sleep as he joins Yuuri on their ratty couch.

Yuuri just stares at him blankly.

“Or he wants to cuddle you,” Phichit continues, ignoring the incredulous look Yuuri is giving him. “But you should totally demand that he date you first before cuddling with him.”

“But why would he want to?!”

Yuuri’s a dime-a-dozen skater from a small town in Japan. He’s nobody. He’s barely made it as a figure skater even after years of training. He can’t think of any reason why Viktor Nikiforov would want anything to do with him, especially after the body pillow incident. Hell, if it was possible, Yuuri would file a restraining order on himself after that.

For all intents and purposes, Viktor Nikiforov should be avoiding Yuuri like the plague. He shouldn’t be liking all Phichit’s tweets that include Yuuri, or asking his fans for help in locating merchandise of Yuuri, or appearing in international television carrying a body pillow of Yuuri and talking about  _how he wants to cuddle Yuuri_.

Phichit sniffs. “Do you want me to get the list?” He asks, no doubt referring to the poster that he’d made in a fit of pique which has  _10 reasons Why Yuuri is the #BestBoy_ written on it in glitter. There are actually more than ten reasons now, seeing as Phichit occasionally adds more whenever he finds the need to.

“Phichit!” Yuuri admonishes, earning himself a vehement eyeroll from Phichit.

“Well, ask him then! He’s been pestering me on Twitter and Insta about you and how you haven’t accepted his requests yet. Which, speaking of, why haven’t you?”

“Wait.  _What?_ ”

 

.

 

**phichit+chu**

[video description: a 30-second video of Yuuri Katsuki typing furiously on his phone, all the while muttering in Japanese under his breath. After a few moments, he erupts into a blush and collapses onto the couch with a small shriek.

_3.4k likes_

**phichit+chu**  congrats, you broke him, @v-nikiforov  
**katsudaddy** omg HE’S SO CUTE!!!!111

_view all comments_

***

**phichit+chu**

[video description: a 15-second video of Yuuri Katsuki doing a quad salchow. His landing is a bit wobbly but he manages to gracefully transition into a fluid step sequence.]

_992 likes_

**phichit+chu** Will be cheering for the #bestboy at the #TropheeDeFrance this Saturday! #RoadToGPF   
**v-nikiforov**  @katsuki-yuuri, landing’s still wobbly. Don’t fight against the jump’s momentum.  
**katsuki-yuuri**  @v-nikiforov got it, thank you.  
**quadlyfe**  UM HOLYSHIHT???  
**princessaxel**  idk what’s going on but im living for it 

 _view_   _all comments_

***

**icecastlemadonna**

[image description: an old Polaroid photo of a younger Yuuri Katsuki holding up a gold medal and smiling shyly at the camera.]

_1.1k likes_

**icecastlemadonna** where it all started! good luck, @katsuki-yuuri, we’re all rooting for you! #tbt #IceCastleHasetsu #RoadToGPF  
**katsuki-fc** Good luck at #TropheeDeFrance @katsuki-yuuri!!  
**v-nikiforov**  So cute!!!

 _view_   _all comments_

***

**mari.ktsk**

[video description: a one-minute video of a brown miniature poodle running around and playing with a pair of old skates. Near the end of the video, a woman’s voice says something and the poodle turns to the camera and barks.]

_1.7k likes_

**mari.ktsk**  頑張って @katsuki-yuuri!!!  
**katsuki-yuuri**  @mari.ktsk you haven’t sent this to me yet!  
**phichit+chu**  My adorable grandchild!!  
**v-nikiforov**  You have a dog!! Wow!! What’s his name?  
**mari.ktsk** @v-nikiforov Victor  
**katsuki-yuuri**  @v-nikiforov VICCHAN!!!! HIS NAME IS VICCHAN!!!!!           

_view all comments_

***

**v-nikiforov**

[image description: a photo of Makka holding up a sign with ‘Good Luck Yuuri!’ written on it in black marker.]

_4.6k likes_

**v-nikiforov**  Makka’s cheering you on, @katsuki-yuuri! #TropheeDeFrance  
**katsuki-yuuri**  please tell her, thank you, from me  
**phichit+chu** this is the most adorable thing ever  
**christophe-gc** What, no good luck for me? I see how it is

_view all comments_

 

.

 

As pathetic as it sounds, Yuuri has been practicing what he would say when he finally meets Viktor Nikiforov. He’s written out a speech and has practiced it in front of the mirror countless times already. He’ll start with introductions, throw in a compliment or two, and then he’ll tell Viktor just how much his skating has inspired Yuuri all these years and how Yuuri has dreamed of skating on the same ice as him. Maybe he’ll even mention the things they’ve talked about over chat, thank Viktor for helping him with his jumps, and commend his smoother step sequences.

What Yuuri actually ends up saying when Viktor Nikiforov approaches him with a winning smile, complimenting him on his (completely unexpected) bronze medal, is this:

“I’m actually only really cuddly when I have off-season chub.”

In Yuuri’s defense, he’s just downed seven glasses of champagne and is working through his eighth one when Viktor sidles up to him. That, and seeing Viktor Nikiforov up close has fried whatever remaining brain cells he has left, leaving him dumb, tongue-tied, heart beating hummingbird fast inside his chest.

Instead of running away like a sane person, Viktor huffs out a laugh, as if he can’t quite believe what Yuuri just said, which makes two of them. “I don’t know,” Viktor starts teasingly, smiling a smile that makes Yuuri feel as if they’re sharing some kind of secret. He’s too busy tracing the curve of Viktor’s smile that he almost misses the way Viktor curls a hand around his hip and reels him in so that they’re pressed tight together—Viktor warm and solid against his side. “I think you’re pretty cuddly right now.”

Swallowing down his whimper, Yuuri downs the last of his champagne, and says, “My roommate says you have to take me out on a date first before you can cuddle with me.”

“That’s fine with me.”

 

.

 

**v-nikiforov**

[image description: a selfie of Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki. They’re both flushed and smiling widely at the camera. Viktor has an arm slung around Yuuri so that they’re pressed close together.]

_14.5k likes_

**v-nikiforov**  Found my fave Yuuri! Think he’ll let me take him home? #GrandPrixFinal #GPF  
**yuri.plisetsky** I HATE YOU

_view all comments_

**Author's Note:**

> Original idea for this involved a summer romansuu montage, which I will one day write. But for now, this is done and I can move on to other things!! Yay!!


End file.
